Perfect Two
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: Kaoru lost her family in a crash. What happens when a girl lets her into a vampire kingdom and boy likes her? But the boy was her long time best friend and they loved each other in the end. ButchXKaoru
1. Butch's Mate

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: This is my second story!**

**Kauro: Why did you make my family die?!**

**Me: Cause you needed to cry and if I write down that your parents hate you,you won't care!**

**Butch: Can you please stop telling the reviewers the story?**

**Me: First,I need you to call Aleson.**

***Butch calls Aleson and Aleson appears out of nowhere*  
**

**Aleson: WHAT?! *fangs show***

***growls and transforms to demon***

**Aleson: w-what? *stutters**

**Me: *turns back to normal* Do the disclaimer!**

**Aleson: She doesn't own us or the OC's but her laptop and the story.**

**Me: Thank you and on with the story!**

* * *

Kauro POV

I was crying cause my own family died in a plane crash to Mexico and I was the only one who survived. I was under a tree and I can't forget how my family died.

_*Flashback*_

_"Bye Tokyo!"My little brother,Shou,shouted as we put our luggages in the plane."You know,I think I would die than flying" My big brother,Dai,said,afraid. My big brother is afraid of flying and he would get air-sick._

_We went in the plane and waited until it was noon. So,I took a nap. A long,relaxing nap._(A/N: Kauro didn't met Miyako and Momoko cause they are vampires :A/N)

_I woke up and look outside the window. I was imagining what will Mexico be like then the pilot came on interrupting my thoughts. "Attention,there was a disturtbance-WHAT! EVERYONE HOLD ON TO YOUR SEAT BELTS!" Then,something hit my head and I black out._

_'What happened?' I thought and started opening my eyes."Miss,are you ok? Your the only one who survived this crash." A man told me and I looked around,I saw dead bodies."Where's my family?!" I told the man,confused. _

_He took my hand and pulled me into a pile of bodies but not other people,my family. I saw my mother and father hit with something hard in the head. My brothers had no arms. I cried and kept saying," Mom,Dad,Shou,Dai don't leave me." I stood up and knew I was still in Tokyo. So,I ran and got all my and family's luggages and ran to the forest. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I,Kauro Matsubara,lost my family when I was 10. I satyed in the forest for 3 years. I am 13 years old,I looked at my watch,12:00,it was midnight already. I stood up,wiping my tears and looked at the sky. The full moon was bright making the stars sparkle. Then,I heard growls. I ran to the tree where I stayed and put everything on the tree of the branch. I went up the tree on another branch. The growling was near and I saw three were wolves. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"You sure. Meat was here?" Asked a light red were wolf.

"Yeah,me and Brute smelled the scent," said a light navy blue were wolf.

"Then,its gone."said the light forest green were wolf.

*snap*

'Ooops!' I thought then fell to the ground. I looked at the 3 hungry wolves."Hehe,you were looking for me." I gulped then I closed my eyes waiting for the attack but nothing happened. I open one eye then opened the other and saw a girl look like me but her bangs were spiky.

"Those wolves won't be bugging ya anymore."The girl told me,snapping me out of my thoughts."Thanks,if they are wolves what are you?"I asked." I am half vampire and demon." I flinched and thought,'h-half v-vampire and d-d-demon!' "Yeah,I can read your thoughts and I won't eat ya cause I drink animal blood. Sorry about that and lets take you to my home. My name is Daiki and I am the princess of my kingdom." She told,calmly. "Its ok." I began to get my stuff and she tapped my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked. "You can put those here." Then I saw my stuff shrinking and was inside the small box. "Thanks" I put the small box in my pocket.

**An Hour later**

"Are we almost there?" I asked,interrupting the silent walk."We are here." She told me and I got confused.'What?' I thought then I looked around,nothing."Hold on tight. We need to fly to get there." She pulled me into a hug and I held on tight. Then,we were in air and I closed my eyes cause I was afraid to fall."We are here." I opened my eyes and saw a kingdom in front of me."This is your new home,Kauro. And stick with me cause this is a Vampire Kingdom. I stay close to Daiki and the gate guards looks at me hungrily.

"Princess,you brang food." The first guard said.

"What's the special occasion?"Asked the second guard.

"Nothing's special and she is not food. She is a guest and if anyone tries to eat her. They die. Lets go,Kauro." She told them angrily except when she looks at me. I went inside and everyone looked at me hungrily then looks at Daiki with confused looks,they started murmuring. We enter the castle and saw everyone bow to Daiki.' I forgot Daiki's a princess.' I thought then she called a maid."Yes,your majesty." "Please escort her to her room and change her. Don't let anyone eat her. And Kauro," "Yes,Daiki?" "This maid won't hurt you cause she's human too." Then,Daiki left. I followed the maid to my room and asked her,"Is it true,you are human?" "Yes,and Daiki protected me from those Vampires. And my names,Tokie or Bunny. Bunny is what Daiki calls me." She giggles. "I am Kauro. And Daiki didn't call me a name yet." I giggled.

We kept talking until we reached my room. I went inside,it was huge! Tokie/Bunny went to the closet and took out a green dress until my knees with buttercups as decorations,lime green ballet shoes with a buttercup decor on the tip of the shoe,buttercup earings and lime green bracelet,and green diamond clip for my hair. I put out the small box from my pocket and opened it,all my things were out. "Bunny where should I put my things?" I asked her. She opened the closet once more and all my clothes went in the closet,the money in the dresser,and the food on the small table." Awesome!" I told her,happy.

I wore the dress that Bunny gave me and I liked the name Bunny so,I called her Bunny. Bunny told me that we were going to dining room and I followed her.

* * *

Daiki POV

I was in the dining room,waiting for Kauro to come here and I was wishing that nobody will see her cause my dad,John Utonium,got angry at me for bringing Bunny here. But,my wishes fail. Butch,Brick,Boomer,Bubbles,and Blossom came and I stood up and said,"Hi,guys. And did Butch find his mate yet?"

"No,he kept crying in his room." Blossom said. Her name was Momoko but I made a new name for her. She was wearing a pink dress,reaches to her thigh,same ribbon,sandals,and is 13 years old.

"I kept cheering him up but failed." Bubbles said sadly. Her name was Miyako but I did the same. She was wearing a blue dress with bubbles as outlines,blue high heels,and is same age as Blossom.

"We tried everything."Brick said holding Blossom's hand. He was wearing a red tux.

"But failed."Boomer said,hugging Bubbles. He was wearing a blue tux.

"Daiki,who are this people." Kauro ran to me and asked pointing to the reds,blues,and green. I looked at Kauro and she was wearing the buttercup dress.

"I am calling you,Buttercup. And this is my brothers and sister-in-laws." I told her,happily. Then it became more worse,my dad was here and saw Buttercup.

"Daiki,I told you to not bring humans here!" My dad yelled at me. "I thought she would be the mate of Butchie-boy!" I yelled back. My tail and horns appeared,making Buttercup step back. Butch was still looking at the ground sobbing and he looked at Buttercup,like she's an angel,then he came to me and hugged me and said thank you. I read Buttercup's mind,'I think I like him.' Then,were wolves bursting in the castle. I went in front of Buttercup then we all blacked out with knock-out gas.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: So,how's my second story?**

**Buttercup: It's awesome.**

**Bubbles and Boomer: Awwwww.**

**Butch: If both of you won't shut up you die.**

***Bubbles and Boomer shuts up***

**Me: My second chapter will be here soon so BYE!**


	2. Meeting Old Friends

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Butch: Where's she?**

**Me: * sneaks behind him * Who?**

**Butch: * screams * You just scared me to death!**

**Me: * ignores * Who?**

**Butch: Kauro**

**Me: * act scared voice * D-don't t-turn a-around.**

*** Butch turns around and faints ***

*** Me & Kauro laughs * **

**Kauro: She doesn't own us,the RRBZ,and Dorkster but she owns her OC's and the plot.**

**Momoko: * appears out of nowhere * Read and Review!**

*** Me & Kauro faints ***

**Momoko: * gulps * I'm dead meat. On with the story. * Runs and hides in the closet ***

* * *

Butch POV

Where am I? I opened my eyes and I was attached to a bed. I looked around and saw many machines around me. " Miyako? Bubbles?" I heard Boomer said. I saw Boomer in the end and Brick in the middle. " Momoko? Blossom? " Brick said,waking up. Then,I heard footsteps coming near us.

" Well,the Rowdyruff's are awake." I heard the boy,said. He went into the room and I got a look on him. He was like me but his hair was spike and his eyes were more darker.

" What do you want from us?! And where is Kauro and Daiki?!" I yelled with worry in my eyes.

" Where's Miyako?! " " Where's Momoko?!" Boomer and Brick said with worry.

" What we want from you is Daiki and to kill you boys." The spiked-hair boy said,ignoring the other questions.

" And I want to have the girl named Momoko." The boy with glasses and lab coat came in. He was were wolf cause of his tail and ears. Brick growled in anger.

" We will give her to him cause he wants her to be his mate and that's why we need to kill you boys." Two boys came in and said at the same time. One was like Boomer but his eyes are darker and the other was like Brick but his eyes are more darker than the two.

" Don't touch,Momoko! " Brick yelled with anger and worry. He struggled to punch the nerd in the face. the boys left,smirking. And the machines turned on and I was first to get hit and I yelled," Daiki! Kauro! " then I screamed in pain. A voice came to my head.

_' Butch,don't let them get your sister '_

And I blacked out. ' Mom '

* * *

Blossom's POV

I opened my eyes and I was in a cage. "What happened?" I know that voice. "Bubbles,where are you?" "I am beside you." I looked at the cage near mine and saw Bubbles then the next cage Buttercup and in front of me was a girl look like me but she was wearing white dress with carnation flowers as decorations. I asked her," What happened and where are we?"

"Where in the Were Wolves Kingdom," A blonde girl said,with anger. She was wearing a sky blue dress with lilies as decors.

" She's right,Momoko. And don't use your nick names." Daiki said,looking at all of us with a stern look."And this is Aishei and Kimero,my friends." She pointed first to Aishei then to Kimero.

"What happened here,Daiki?" Asked Kaoru. Me and Miyako looked at Daiki and nodded.

" Ok,I'll tell you." She told us,tears were falling. I looked at Aishei and Kimero,they were staring at Daiki with anger and hate then they looked away with tears.

' What happened?' I thought. Then, I listened what Daiki was saying.

* * *

Daiki's POV

"Ok,I'll tell you." I said,tears were falling. Everyone looked at me to listen and I saw my friends look away angry.

_*Flashback*_

_1 year ago,me and my friends were playing in the forest then I saw a cave,a gigantic cave. "Hey,guys! Come over here." I yelled and my friends came over and looked at the cave with astonishment._

_"Lets take a look in!" My friend,Aishei,said,happily._

_" Yeah! Can we,Daiki?" My other friend,Kimero,asked me._

_"Fine,lets go! Race ya!" I exclaimed,running in the cave. Then,we were playing around and then, It was quiet." Guys,stop acting that. I know its one of your jokes." I whispered. I was scared.I heard laughs,I went to wear the laughter came and I hid behind a rock. There was a small hole in the rock,I hid and looked there._

_" Let us go!" I saw Kimero yell._

_" Shut up! I-i mean we need to find that stupid but yet beautiful girl." A raven-hair boy with dark green eyes,said. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants.' His handsome.' I thought._

_" We need three of you girls to be our mates." said the blonde boy with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sports shirt and navy blue pants._

_" We know three of you girls are humans and we are were wolves. So,you are all weak." A orange-hair boy with very dark red eyes,said. He was wearing a red shirt and red pants. I was pissed off that guy said I was a human,they are wrong. I stood up and threw a rock at the orange-hair guy and yelled," I am half vampire-demon! You moron!" I told my friends that I'd come back for help but my father didn't want to help the humans. A year passed, I came to set my friends free but they told me that I left them and I went home alone.  
_

_*End of Flashback*_

" I'm sorry for leaving you guys." I kept crying. "Its ok Daiki. We were not still mated to them yet cause we always hurt ourselves." Kimero & Aishei said,cheering me up and their anger left. I stopped crying,I looked at my friends and said," Thank you,girls." The door suddenly opened and I saw the 3 boys. Kimero & Aishei stared at the blonde and orange-hair boy full of anger and hate.

" Well,well, I just found my mate-to-be." The raven-hair boy said,smirking. I growled at that point but when my demon-self was going to appear,I was shocked with electricity.

" Tsk,Tsk,you can't show any vampire or demon self or all of you will be shocked." The blonde boy said,smirking.

"You won't get away with this,Takeo!" Aishei yelled. Wait Takeo,I know that name.

" We will never be your mates,Takumi! Kimero screamed,with anger. Takeo,Takumi,and Takeshi.

"Takumi,Takeo,Takeshi?" I asked,confused. Everyone except the 3 boys stared at me,confused.

" You remember us,traitor. You even said that you'd come back for us when we were 10,but no,you never came back and you made us monsters. And for that,we killed your parents." Takumi said,angry then smirks when he said parents. " And you want to know what happened to your step-brothers." My eyes widen and all of us except Aishei and Kimero,got angry and Kauro,Miyako,and Momoko were like going to explode any minute now. " Where are they?!" I yelled in anger and I was shocked again. Miyako and Aishei were crying already and I looked at them remembering the pain,Butch had.

_*Flashback*_

_" Mom." A 10 year old boy said,crying. " I didn't mean it. Please don't leave me. " I looked at the woman in horror. She was hit in the head with a gun. I stepped a stick._

_" Who's there?" The 10 year old looks at my direction. I put up my hoodie,covering my face and showing my forest green eyes. I waved my hand and went towards him._

_" Stay away from me. I am a monster." He said,with fear in his eyes. I continued to walk towards him and stopped in front of him._

_" You mean Vampire. I am half demon-vampire." I told him,kneeling beside his mother.' She looks like me!' I thought. I put down my hoodie and he looked at me._

_" You look like my mom. But how? Only me and my brothers were born. And I am Butch." Butch said. My tears were falling and Butch hugged me._

_" Mom. Dad. Why did you leave me." I said,crying. Butch was crying,too. Then,it started raining._

_" Lets go home." Butch pulled me and I followed. I looked at the woman's body and she opened her eyes,she moved her hand into her pocket and she gave me a small box. I went to the woman and get the box then I followed Butch again. ' Mom'_

_* End of Flashback *_

" Daiki! Kauro!" I heard Butch yell then he screamed in pain. It snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Butch!" Me and Kauro yelled with worry. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" We,Me and Kauro,yelled,with tears in our eyes.

" Its called revenge." a boy with a lab coat and glasses,said. He was looking at Momoko, I was very angry now then I noticed I had a tail and ears. ' What the? I am a were wolf too.' Then a voice came to my head.

_'Daiki. This your Mom. Sorry for leaving you,we needed to protect you from them. Your father is half-demon and vampire and I am a were wolf. Please,protect your friends and your new family. No matter what. Me and your father will watch you. I will miss you. Bye,my daughter.'_

"Mom. Don't leave me." I whispered,crying. I stopped then I looked at the boy wearing glasses. " You will die and feel pain we had. No one and I mean no one will hurt my family or friends." I said with venom then I transformed into a forest green were wolf and I broke the cage. I howled and stared angrily at my target.

* * *

Takeshi/Breaker POV

Daiki broke the cage and my eyes widen. Daiki was a were wolf too! She stared at Dexter with revenge. " You will suffer for hurting my son." She said,growling. Wait,my son? Her voice is not hers. " Who are you?!" Takumi/Blake yell.

" Don't remember me? I am the woman you killed with the gun. " She said evilly. ' No way. We killed her with th- wait,Daiki looks like her that means...'

* screams *

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Dexter head in her mouth. She turned back to normal,dropped the head and blacked out.

" Daiki!" Kauro yelled with tears. I looked at Daiki then to Kauro.' They almost look alike. But how?' I thought.

" Takeshi! Takeshi! Takeshi!" Takumi/Blake yelled in my ears then I snapped out of my thoughts.

" What?" I asked with a boring tone. Daiki wakes up and sees Dexter's head. I stared at her and she stares at me and...laughs really loud. We all sweat drop.

" What's so funny?!" Takeo/Bash yelled. I chuckled when Daiki sticks out her tongue at him.

" Cause I am 3 times better than Brick now! Ha! Take that Brick!" She said very loud and punching the air.

" Ummm. Daiki. Can you get us out of here now?" Kauro asked. And all her friends nodded.

" Sorry,but she's getting back in the cage." Blake said,smirking. Bash nodded and I just looked at them. Then,Daiki hugged me! Daiki doesn't like hugs!

" I am not going back in the cage until he tells me who's the smartest. Me,Brick,Takumi,or Momoko?" She asked me. Everyone looks at her with the 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you' look.

" Uh. You. Why?" I said then out of nowhere she punched me playfully. Aishei and Kimero wasn't confused anymore and shouted," Blake! Bash!" Then they broke the cage and hugged my brothers.

" Ha! I have finally found my long lost Best Friend when I was little!" She looked at me. I went through my head. Then,I remember." Butterfly?" She nodded and I looked at Aishei and Kimero," Belle? Blare?" I asked,confused. They nodded.

* * *

**Me: Did you like the story?**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

*** Me brings out chainsaw ***

**Me: LIARS! YOU WILL DIE IN HELL!**

**PPGZ & RRBZ: EVERYONE PLS. REVIEW AND BYE!* runs away ***

**Me: Finally,peace and quiet.**


	3. Author's Note

**I am sorry for being so late to make this chapter! I accidently deleted what I wrote! I am so sorry! **


	4. Kauro Werewolf and new family

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: I am so exhausted! * puts chainsaw down ***

**Aishei: A-Are yo-you g-going t-to ki-kill u-us?**

**Me: No. **

**Everyone: YAY! * cheering ***

**Me: I'm not done. **

*** Everyone gulps ***

**Me: If...**

**Everyone: If what?**

**Me: IF YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER AND BUY PIZZA! * picks up chainsaw ***

**Everyone: Yeeeeek! She doesn't own us except her OC's and the plot of the story!**

**Other OC's: But she doesn't own us!**

**Me: Kauro,do you love Butch?**

**Kauro: Y-Yes * blushes ***

**Butch: Really? **

*** Kauro nods and everyone awwww's ***

**Me: Ok both of you get some pizza.**

*** Both nods and left,holding hands ***

**Me: Read and Review peeps and on with the story!**

* * *

Takeshi POV

" Where have you been?!" I exclaimed,happily and hugged my long lost best friend. She smiled sweetly. While,Belle and Blare open the cages letting Kaoru,Miyako,and Momoko go.

" Breaker,Where are my brothers?" Daiki asked,fearfully of what happened to her brothers. Kaoru,Miyako,and Momoko nodded.

" OH NO!" Me and my brothers yelled and went to the torture room leaving an angry Daiki,Kaoru,Miyako,and Momoko." Bash! Off the machines. Blake! Get the healing cream!' I yelled and went inside the room to see the Rowdyruffs are fine. I sighed relieved.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM! AND WHERE ARE THEY!" The Rowdyruff's yelled,angry and glint of afraid. Me and my brothers unlocked the belts that are holding Rowdyruff's down and smiled,nervously . We healed them with cream and the Rowdyruff's were confused at first then everything went black.

* * *

Kaoru POV

Am I going to tell them I am a werewolf? They'll hate me forever! I won't tell them. I hope Butch is alright. Then in the corner of my eye,I saw Butch! I felt fireworks were shooting up in the sky in the pit of my stomach. Someone was pictured in my head. Why did I remember that bastard?!

_* Flashback *_

_I was leaning against a tree wearing my green t-shirt and cargo shorts in the park. I was waiting for my boyfriend,Mitch. I looked at my watch and it was already 6:00." He was supposed to be here at 5:45. Where is he?" I asked myself. Then,I heard a girl shout Mitch's name by the fountain. I went there and hid myself. Tears were springing out to the ground.' How could he do this to me?!' I screamed in my head. Someone then wiped my tears. I looked up and saw my best friend,Koishite Akuma. He had raven hair,green eyes,and was wearing a bad boy shirt and black jeans._

_" Don't cry,flower. Maybe he's not meant for you." He said softly. I stared at his eyes and hugged him." You can dump him but first lets spy on them." I nodded and we ran behind the fountain,spying on Mitch and the blonde bitch. _

_" Oh Mitch! You're the most,amazing boyfriend I ever have!" The blonde slut squealed.' She is a slut because she is wearing skimpy clothes!' I screamed at my head.' I am going to kill them both.' I was about to stand when someone pulled me down. i stared at Koishite and he mouthed me 'just wait'. I smiled at him and stayed down._

_" Yeah." Mitch said,nervously and looked at his watch."I gotta go. I have some work to do." He was about to leave when I and Koishite stood up. Mitch saw me and froze." It isn't what you're thinking,Kauro! She's just my...uhhh...biology classmate. I was just helping her with some-" Before he could finish. I went straight at him and slapped him,screaming at him," You motherfucking asshole! I saw you with that bitch!"_

_" Please Kauro!" Then the blonde girl went to him and slapped him and went away,crying. I screamed at him," I HATE YOU!" Then,I stormed off leaving Mitch behind. Koishite then disappeared._

_* End Of Flashback *_

I never saw Koishite again. I was to busy on the flashback when Butch and Daiki were yelling at each other.

" Why did you knock them out!" Daiki yelled to Butch.

" Cause they were werewolves! Werewolves are our enemies!" Butch yelled back. They kept yelling until I stopped the fight cause it was getting on my nerves.

" STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS OUT OF HAND!" I yelled at them both. Everyone was so shock cause I was always quiet. I noticed that they weren't shock that I was quiet but they saw I had a tail and ears.

" You're a werewolf,Kauro?" Butch said,sadly and I nodded." Why didn't you tell us all that you were a-" Werewolf." I said,sadly." I didn't tell you because you all won't accept me as family."

" Its ok,Kauro. You are still family werewolf or not." Daiki said,smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement then I hugged them all." Thank you! You're the best family I have!"

Then the Rowdyrocks came trying to walk properly.

* * *

**Me with Lazy:*groans* cliffhanger cause I am tired and I want to die. So review if you like it if you don't then...DIE IN HELL! I don't want to deal with complaints cause I am still trying to control my anger.**

**Bad ass: Oh really? Or are you just trying to make the readers don't complain? * snickers***

**Truth: Don't listen to bad ass,Nina. She's trying to make you ang-**

**Anger: Just get angry cause hate,darkness,and anger will rule!**

**Lust: Or you can think about your crushes from your school?**

**Intellegence: Everyone stop makin Nina dizzy. She has deal with of all you again.**

**Hate: Oh yeah?! Maybe because she likes you bet-**

**Me with Anger: ENOUGH!**

***All emotions go silent***

**Me with Sad and Happy: Sorry for that anyway I'll try to update another new chapter soon. So see ya!**

**Happy: Bye-Bye peeps! *giggles***

**Me with Annoy:*groans* Now I have to deal with you!**


	5. Remembering Each Other

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: What will I write in the story...**

**Miyako: Oh! Oh! How about a song fic!**

**Momoko: And Kaoru sings it!**

**Kaoru: Yeah! Wait-WHAT!**

**The Rowdyruffs: Lets get started!**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

They're the best! Me and my new family then went back home. Its was about 10:00 pm. Everyone was asleep when I snuck out." Its been a nice day here but I want sing some songs though. I got out my guitar and played the tune.

We were both young when I first saw you.

I closed my eyes and the flashback starting.

Say hello on the middle of the summer air.

See the lights see the party the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd.

Now say hello,little did I know.

That you were Romeo,you were throwing pebbles.

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging him please don't go then I said.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll keep waiting and all we have to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be your princess.

Its a love story so baby just say yes,

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I was going home after that stupid break-up looking for Koishite. I noticed that I got lost in the forest and just told myself that I will come home in the morning so I sat down on the rocks and hummed my made up song about me and Mitch when we were still together: Perfect Two. Then I noticed someone was humming,too. I stood up and saw Koishite. I thought I saw something sticking out of his head and lower back. I rubbed my eyes and saw no one was there. I was getting crazy. I started singing._

_You can be a peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be tear that I cry on our first day..._

_I stopped singing and cried." Why did I chose Mitch? I should have chosen Koishite. He was always sweet and was always there for me.." I sobbed and fell asleep._

_* End of Flashback*_

* * *

__A tear escaped my eye. " Why did I?"

" Why are you out here this time. We never slept at the morning. Aren't you sleepy?"

I wiped my tear and turned to see Butch." I just want to feel night wind."

He shrugged and sat down beside me." Ok."

" Why are you here?"

" I had a life a before. I was a normal person and I loved a girl who I would always hang out with and she was always spirited,that's what I liked about her. I was supposed tell her when she broke up with her boyfriend. But this happened,I became a werewolf."

" That happened like me. What was her name?"

" I can't remember,but what I remember is that I called her 'flower'."

I froze and looked at his forest green eyes." Koishite?"

" H-How did you know that?"

" Your my best friend. You looked like the sweet Koishite I knew."

" Kaoru means flower."

" You remember?"

" Yes. I missed you."

" Me too."

He held up his hand and showed me a beautiful bracelet. It was made of emerald stone and it was filled with wonderful crystals and it was made of branches and twigs that were permanent.

" Thank you." I placed it on and it shined on the night sky.

" I made it after your break up."

" I wished I chose yo-" I was cut off by a kiss,a passionate kiss.

" Don't need too. I know you'll choose me and I waited."

We hugged and looked up the full moon.

" Forever and always,flower."

" Forever and always."

" Your my perfect one."

" That makes us the perfect two."

* * *

**I think this is the last chapter. I know its short but I had to make the perfect two. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Plz read

**Some reviewers want me to continue this story but what I just said I'll make a sequel. This isn't the end,there are still things the Z gang have to find. Even Kaoru's real family. I think the Sequel I'll make will be 'Perfect Two: Missing'.**


End file.
